Musical Zodiac Girl
by sb.animelover
Summary: A 16 year-old girl who is connected to the zodiac but doesn't even know about it herself.Then she finally enters the Sohma's lives. Akako, the girl in the picture. Here are some parts of the new chapter, "YOU WILL DIE!" Akito yelled)"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Kyo said with a furious look) "And then I want you to kill her." Akito said."Kureno…" "Akito ordered someone to kill me!"
1. Chapter 1: School

_**Profile:**_

**Name: Akako Koma**

**Hair Color: Green **

**Time Born: 12:00a.m sharp**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft. 5in.**

**School: Unconfirmed/ Transferring**

**Allergic: Leeks, uncooked carrots**

**Likes: Music, nature, singing, dancing, drawing, throwing, playing instruments**

**Dislikes: People who lie, people who kill animals**

**Fav Colors: Black and white **

**Fav Animal: Likes all animals **

**Fav Food: Curry! **

**Thing she never does: Ask for help, lie, **

**Things she can't help doing: Burping after a meal, falling asleep for something boring, slapping, punching, kick etc. when is surprised or scared.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

_The wind…ahh, yes the wind feels good! _Akako thought as she walked on her roof barefoot and wearing her night clothes.

She sat on her rooftop listening to her music on her own guitar as her hands randomly played. She can physically see the music notes just fly out the guitar.

She can play every instrument.

_Anything you can hear can be in music, even what someone says.' _She thought as she listened to the birds chirping in the long distance, but she didn't know how far. It could be a mile away…

She kept playing random notes on her guitar which were actually sounding good.

Then she put on her headphones and

"AKAKO!" her mother yelled.

Akako punched the air for nothing then quickly jumped up and slowly climbed back inside running in her room, dropping her guitar on her bed and ran downstairs.

"What's your stupid violin doing on my countertop!?" her mom yelled.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Akako bowed.

"Whatever. NEXT TIME I'LL BRAKE IT!" her mom shouted.

_She shouldn't! She couldn't! Those instruments meant everything to me! Father gave them to me before he went to the train five years ago and never came back! She could never break my instruments._

_It would be like breaking my life in pieces…_

_A piece would fall out every time an instrument were to be broken._

_My moms voice is like rock music._

"Are you even listening to me!? LISTEN TO ME BITCH!" her mother yelled.

Akako stared at her mother, "I'm listening."

"Then what did I just say?" her mom asked.

Akako stayed silent as her mom took a big gulp of alcohol.

Then her mom slapped her across the face.

Akako stared at the ground.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT DINNER!" mom yelled as she took more and more big gulps of alcohol.

_But I'm really hungry…she didn't even let me eat lunch and all I had for breakfast was some orange juice as I rushed out the door to get to my doctor's appointment. _

Akako tried to think about something else when she ran to her room. She thought about when her mom said they were moving two days ago. Thought about the thoughts that it was almost her first New Years here. Then…

_Last Year…I didn't have a good New Year because that was the day my aunt died._

It has to be better this time.

Thought about her mom not having a job and not caring. Then finally, she thought about her first day of school tomorrow.

_Crap! I forgot about that! I'm sure mom completely forgot!_

Akako snuck back downstairs and opened the front door revealing a package with her new uniform clothes in it.

_It looks like a sailors outfit but it just has a very short skirt Like my mom would even care, but I wouldn't care either._

Akako took the uniforms and brought it upstairs.

* * *

Akako woke up to her alarm and then automatically heard music. She opened the window having birds fly in chirping like crazy.

As Akako walked around her room she hit the rums, hit the triangles, made a note on her violin, blew into her flute, played a small note on her clarinet, picking up her saxo phone and played. Then she ran her fingers back and forth through her piano…

All seeing the notes fly around the room and she flickered the lights all with the birds chirping around the room.

Akako giggled.

She made random voice sounds saying, "Lalalala!"

And

"Mhm!"

Dancing around the room, she played with the music notes flying around, as her under clothes was 'magically' suddenly on. _Size 28c size bra with my panties…_

Now she had her uniform.

Then the music came with her as she walked downstairs.

Her mom drinking as always.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"School." Akako said.

"I'm sure your gonna get bullied. Your worthless self." Mom said as she tossed her bottle back.

_**SHATTER!**_

She grabbed a cigarette and started smoking, "What are you doing just standing there!? GET OUT OF HERE!"

She yelled.

"I'm…I know I'm not worthless! I have a purpose in this world!" Akako yelled.

Her mother looked pissed, "You shut the hell up little girl, what do you mean 'I have a purpose in the world!' crap." Her mother said in a high voice, "Get out of here already! BE READY FOR PUNISHMENT WHEN YOU GET HOME, NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"

Tears almost left Akako's eyes but she kept it in. She hasn't cried since her father left. _Let's keep it that way._

"Don't bother taking your stupid lunch either! You make me so sick you make me want to puke! You don't deserve to eat!" her mom yelled throwing her cigarette in the trashcan.

Akako ran out the house with her stomach grumbling.

* * *

_Keep a good attitude! Keep a good attitude!_

Akako opened to school doors to find…

A school.

She walked in looking around and around still in her musical world.

People were walking everywhere and starring, probably specifically at her hair.

_When I was born my hair was white and then one day it was just green._

_Let's see…_

_**Bump! Thud!**_

Akako bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" Akako automatically said, grabbing her stuff.

She saw that whoever it was…a guy with orange hair just starred at her.

"Ah—um, yes?" Akako asked.

The boy looked shocked confused and…

_Hot…_

"Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you! You can go now!" Akako said.

She got some glares from girls.

_I don't get it, why didn't I transform?' _Kyo thought, _and her hair is green…_ (This **isn't** Akako's POV so it's okay to mention his name)

_And suddenly I feel so relaxed…I don't feel like myself…_

Akako picked up her stuff and was shocked to see that the boy was still standing there.

"OH…ah…goodbye?" Akako walked away as Kyo just had her eyes follow her.

"Ooooooo, Cat lover is in love with the new chic!" one of the boys said watching Kyo stare.

There was a long pause then when she was all the way down the hallway he felt himself again and yelled, "SHUTUP!"

"Gosh, cat lover, what took you so long to yell at us?" one boy asked.

_Grr._

* * *

_Okay, it's lunch time and I don't know where too sit, not like I have lunch anyways…_

"Hey, new chic!" Akako heard a girl yell at her with a nasty attitude.

"We're gonna give you a warning, not to mess with our Prince Yuki!" a girl with pigtails yelled.

_Prince Yuki?_

"That's right! We let everyone know! Even the gay boys!" a girl behind the girl who just spoke said.

_Um…_

"Plus, it looks like the Kyo fan girl club is mad at you…"

_Kyo fan girl club?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

Once Akako was snapped out of her musical confusing daze the girls had already left. Then she walked outside to enjoy the birds then, "HEY NEW GIRL!"

_Am I about to get jumped this time?_

Akako looked to her right.

"Other side!" the voice yelled.

Akako looked to her left, "Oh…oh. I'm so stupid, so many sounds."

Akako walked to a girl wearing a long skirt with blonde like hair, with a girl with black hair, with a girl with brown hair.

"Hi." Akako greeted.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Arisa asked.

"Ah, um…okay!" Akako said happily watching the nice music notes fly around.

"That's great!" Tohru said.

Akako smiled and sat down with them.

"So what's your name?" Saki asked.

Akako quickly stood up, "Oh, sorry! My name is Koma Akako."

"I feel like I've seen you before…" Saki said.

_I'm confused…_

"And you were…just sitting on the grass." Saki said.

_Oh, that was just a few days ago…I always get jumped by this gang because I enter their territory but it's the only way I can get home…I really wish there was some type of short-cut…_

"Is something wrong?" Saki asked.

"Uh, oh! What's your names?" Akako changed the conversation.

"Oh! My name is Honda Tohru!" Tohru bowed rapidly.

Akako bowed calmly, "Nice to meet you."

Arisa stood up and just gave the peace sign, "Arisa Uotani."

_Oh, so that sounds like first then last,_

Saki stood and bowed, "I'm Hanajima Saki."

"Nice to meet all of you." Akako sat down.

"Do you have lunch?" Tohru asked.

"Oh…um, no…" Akako looked down.

Tohru held some food in front of her, "Here, you can have it, I had a big breakfast."

Akako saw it had leeks, "Ah, no…I shouldn't eat somebody else's food. That would be wrong." I said getting up.

"Ah…" Tohru didn't know what to say.

"I have to go take a look around the school a bit." Akako said a bit shakily.

She felt weak from not eating in a while.

She walked in the school and went to the roof, _about thirty more minutes of lunch._

She walked around and saw an entrance to the roof.

She climbed up the roof and then once on top and saw the orange haired boy.

He looked back and glared at her, the way my mother did, it made her feel weaker.

I hurried back down and went into a random room with a piano and guitar hearing random footsteps.

She opened the window letting birds in.

She sat down at the piano and the birds were at the guitar…

They started playing Keep breathing…

….first the guitar

….

….

_The storm is coming but I-don't mind_

_People are dy~ing, I close m~y blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

…

Kyo ran after her and then looked through the music window to hear the voice of an angel, suddenly feeling comfortable again.

…

_I want to change the world__  
__Instead I sleep__  
__I want to believe in more than you and me_

_But all that I know is I'm breathing__  
__All I can do is keep breathing__  
__**All we can do is keep breathing**__**no~w**_

_**No~w**_

_**No~~w**_

_**No~~~~w**_

_**No~~w**_

_All that I know is I'm breathing__  
__All I can do is keep brea~thing.__  
__All we can do is keep brea~thing_

_**All we can do is keep **__brea~thing__**  
**__**All we can do is keep **__brea~thing__**  
**__**All we can do is keep **__**brea~thing**__**  
**__**All we can do is keep **__**breathing**_

_**All we can do is keep brea~~thing  
All we can do is keep brea~~thing  
All we can do is keep brea~~thing  
All we can do is keep brea~~thing**_

_All we can do is keep brea~thing__ now_

…_._

Akako looked at the birds, "I wish I would _want _to keep breathing."

The birds tweeted in protest.

Kyo slowly opened the door and Akako looked at him and felt the same comfortable feeling.

Akako looked him in the eyes when a bird flew on top of his head, he saw she was crying.

Kyo looked up and when he looked back Akako was gone.

_Now I feel my usual self. What was with this feeling? How can she leave that fast._

Kyo ran to the window and saw nothing.

**Musical people move as fast as the music travels.**

Kyo jumped out the window (which was close to the ground). Then he looked around, still no sight of her.

* * *

It's the end of the school day and ofcourse Akako starts walking home.

She puts on a long white sweater; _it's so cold out here…_

Akako takes a breath after thirty minutes she's about to enter a gang's territory, again.

_Last time they saw me they said they would beat me to death. They hate it when other people around._

"Hey! IT'S THAT DUMB BITCH! SHE'S ENTERING AGAIN!" Akako saw a black haired girl wearing a mask yell.

"It's time for her…" the captain came up with a bunch of other gang members behind her.

She smashed a bloody pipe to the ground, "…time for her to give up some flesh…" she smirked.

_I wish I died before I came here._


	2. Chapter 2: Hurtful Words

_**CHAPTER 2: Hurtful Words**_

_Wooo…_

The wind made Akako's place freeze quicker.

She took two steps as the gang members started to form around her.

Her whole boy felt weak from lack of energy.

Taking another step more members were forming a perfect circle around her. Her hands trembled, ofcourse, she wouldn't know how to fight.

"Do you remember when you used to be in the gang, trying to take place for your now dead big sister? You know she's dead because of you right? You were convincing here to leave and then her only choice was death. For her you joined and didn't even tell us that, that bitch was your sister!" the captain said.

Akako looked at the ground.

The captain pointed the pole towards her, "You never did anything! You weren't a true gang member! And yet, you never got your punishment!"

Akako started taking steps back but was pushed back forward.

"We've been waiting for this moment, it's time for this bitch to get her punishment!" one of the other members said.

One of the members held Akako in place as she struggled to get free.

_**POUND!**_

"AAAAAHH!" Akako screamed.

* * *

_That sounded like a painful scream.' _Kyo was looking around wondering what the noise was.

Kyo was just casually walking around trying to avoid that 'Damn Rat'.

Kyo followed the noise of hitting and screaming.

Then he actually saw it, he saw a gang, surrounding someone. He couldn't see that person but was all of a sudden feeling relaxed again.

_**BAM!**_

_**SMASH!**_

Kyo watched from a distance so the gang members wouldn't see him, not like it would matter, he takes martial arts.

"She looks unconscious, let's finish her off later." One of the members said as she kicked her.

"No! One more round!" one of the members yelled.

_These girls really like to beat people up._

"This casual punk just walking into our territory, she deserves more!" one of them said as they stepped on the person.

Then Kyo saw green hair on the ground under the person's feet. _That girl…I bumped into her and I didn't transform! The girl who basically ran away and I were going to apologize! She had a nice voice…and she disappeared…_

Kyo was suddenly pissed that the gang members were hurting her.

Kyo walked out of his hiding place and then ran toward the gang.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" a member said.

"He's handsome…"

"Shutup! Hey you! You need to leave!" the captain shouted at Kyo as he ran toward the gang.

{Minutes later}

Kyo had beat them to it, they had all disappeared and were all gone.

Kyo glanced at Akako who was silently bleeding on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked.

Akako couldn't get up and she looked away, "I didn't ask for your help."

"What the hell do you mean!? You could've got killed!" Kyo yelled.

"…who would care anyways…" Akako said.

"Don't you have parents who care for you!? Such lucky people!" Kyo assumed.

"SHUTUP!" Akako yelled.

Kyo was shocked, _in the morning, she seemed so shy, like she wouldn't even hurt a fly._

"My parents wouldn't care, besides, my mom wouldn't care and dad left, that's how it is so far. I could die and mom wouldn't care." Akako said.

Tears floated out of her eyes, "I want to see my dad, I don't know how he could just leave, it's…when he left, it tore my heart into pieces."

Kyo was actually listening.

Akako glanced at Kyo and then it turned into a glare, "Who are you looking at?"

Kyo was shocked to see her mad, but before he could say anything,

"I'm sorry, for troubling you, but I must go home now." Akako wobbly, there was silence.

Akako grabbed her stuff falling to her knees.

"Listen to me! You can't even walk! How the hell will you get home anyways!?" Kyo yelled.

Akako sat in criss-cross and touched her bloody cheek.

She listened to the birds perched as Kyo only watched.

She concentrated, and finally a bunch of birds came.

"What the hell!?" Kyo yelled as so many birds came that he was knocked to the ground.

Then there was silence, no more chirping…

There was only a small puddle of blood on the ground and Kyo looked around.

Akako. Was. Gone.

"What the hell!" Kyo shouted again looking in circles only to see trees and a row of houses behind him. Then beside him was a big giant field. But somehow, this mysterious girl just disappears.

* * *

_I don't know what really happened. All I know is that I mindlessly called some birds to help me and I ended up here. I think I floated…_

_On a bunch of music notes…_

_Okay…_

_I'm crazy! That must have been my imagination! But now I'm at home…_

_Late…_

I opened the door, "Mom, I'm home."

Akako said weakly.

_SLAP!_

Akako's mom slapped her across the face.

"Mm…" Akako held her cheek.

"**That's what you get for comin home late! Comin up in here as your ugly self getting beat up by some other foolish kids which makes you useless!**" her mom yelled.

Akako closed the front door.

"**I WISH I HAD A BETTER DAUGHTER THAN YOU! YOUR NEVER PERFECT! CAUSING TROUBLE FOR EVERYONE ELSE! LEARN TO RESPECT PEOPLE! DAMMIT!**" her mom shouted.

Akako stared at the ground.

"**I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED! YOU SHOULD BE SOMEONE ELSES CHILD! NOT MINE!" **she yelled.

That tore Akako's heart apart.

She lost hope…

She's hopeless,

"_I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" _

_What if I never existed._

_Where would I be right now?_

Akako's mom took a big gulp of alcohol and took a deep breath and smirked.

"You know…one or my gang friends came over. Told me how easy you were." Her mom said.

_Huh?_

"She gave me the idea of kicking you out, and just leaving you out alone." Her mom said.

Akako stared in her mother's eyes.

"But…I could never do that." Her mom said.

Akako sighed.

…

"_**I **__**WANT YOU TO SUFFER FIRST!**_" she shouted.

Akako felt pain in her heart. Pain to her feelings.

"YOU CAN'T BE MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE A _THING_!" she shouted.

Her mother grabbed her by the hair and dragged her upstairs and shoved her into her room.

"I WANT YOU TO DIE IN HERE! JUST DIE!" she shouted.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT—," her mom paused as her eyes widened.

A tall shadow figure, a shadow shown behind her.

She turned around, "H-honey…?"

"I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3: Crushed

_**Chapter 3: Crushed**_

"I'm back." A deep voice said.

Akako slowly looked up, it was father.

"F-p-d-dad…DAD!" Akako yelled getting up to hug him. (Note: Akako was about to say Father, papa and then she finally said dad.)

She hugged him and he hugged her back. As he hugged her he glared at his wife. Then that's when it all started.

The real,

Story.

Starts.

Here

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that!" her mother screamed.

Apparently the man looked pissed.

"We have a child, and then you want to beat her!?" her father yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE'?! I RAISED HER THE LAST FIVE YEARS MYSELF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK THAT IS!? I LOST MY JOB BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" mother yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIECE OF SHIT! YOU MUST BE CALLING…"

Then all this other fighting happened.

_All I know is, that this is going to last forever…_

* * *

_I go to school again today, and now it's lunch time…_

_I don't have any lunch, but this time I brought my guitar with me!_

Akako climbed to the roof, this time, no one is up there…yet…

Akako started playing but then sent birds…

…

…

The birds came back with her violin and then she told them to play some notes.

Surprisingly the birds were able to keep it up off the ground with playing.

(Fire by ingrid micheleson)

_Open heart, surgery__  
__That is what, you do to me__  
__Cut me up, set me free__  
__That is what, you do to me_

Kyo was about to walk up onto the roof but he heard a voice…

_**Now I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**I'm walking into fire with you~**__**  
**__**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**When I walk, into you~~**__**  
**_

_**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**I'm walking into fire with you~**__**  
**__**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**When I walk, into you~~**__**  
**_

_Into you into you into you into you into you~__  
__Into you into you into you into you into you~_

_Heart attack up, your sleeve__  
__You can make, me believe__  
__That I will grow, from the ground__  
__A~~fter you burn me down_

_**Now I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**I'm walking into fire with you~**__**  
**__**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**When I walk, into you~~**_

_**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**I'm walking into fire with you~**__**  
**__**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**When I walk, into you~~**_

_Into you into you into you into you into you~__  
__Into you into you into you into you into you~_

_You burn me u~~p__  
__You burn me u~~~p__  
__You burn me u~~p__  
__And I lo~~ve it_

_You burn me u~~p__  
__You burn me u~~~p__  
__You burn me u~~p__  
__And I lo~~ve it_

_**Now I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**I'm walking into fire with you~**__**  
**__**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**When I walk, into you~~**_

_**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**I'm walking into fire with you~**__**  
**__**I'm walking in, walking into fire**__**  
**__**When I walk, into you~~**_

_Into you into you into you into you into you~__  
__Into you into you into you into you into you~_

_You burn me u~~p__  
__You burn me u~~~p__  
__You burn me u~~p__  
__And I lo~~ve it__  
_

Kyo stepped on the rooftop and walked toward Akako.

Akako turned around and looked at Kyo straight in the eyes.

"HEY! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CREEPY LOOK!" Kyo yelled.

"Creepy…?" Akako said turning back around to the front of the rooftop.

"Ah…ano…it's not creepy it's just…" Kyo stumbled over his words and blushed.

There was a long moment of silence.

_**GRRR!**_

Akako's eyes widened, _that wasn't my stomach, was it?_

"What the hell was that!?" Kyo yelled.

Akako got up, "I must go…"

Akako was about to step down.

"Wait…"

Akako stopped and turned around as Kyo felt calmer than ever.

"Are you hungry…? I have leftovers from my lunch…" Kyo held up a bag, "…leeks…"

"Allergic…" Akako said and walked down the stairs.

_Allergic? I never knew someone allergic to leeks…_

Kyo felt the calm feeling disappear and a pour of thoughts to yell came into his mind, but it was too late to yell her.

_DING! DING!_

* * *

_It's finally the end of the day.' _Akako thought as she was about to walk out the school.

"Koma-chan!" Tohru's voice yelled.

Akako looked behind her to see Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

Akako smiled, "Hi, Tohru!"

Tohru ran up to Akako.

"How was your day? I didn't see you at lunch…" Tohru wondered.

"Oh? I-I…" Akako glanced at Kyo, "I had a nice day, how about you?"

"Today was wonderful!" Tohru greatly smile.

They walked out of the school grounds.

"So which way do you go?"Akako asked Tohru, still surprised to find the boys behind her, and then she pointed left.

"I go left." Tohru said.

"Me too." Akako pulled a smile.

As they all walked Tohru and Akako mostly talked about school.

And then Tohru was talking a about her parents…_both dead._

"What about your parent's?" Tohru asked.

Then it hit Akako, the cold breeze. She glanced across the wide road.

"Ah…" Akako felt her place freeze as she stared at a familiar figure about to walk across the road.

"Koma-chan?" Tohru asked worriedly.

Kyo and Yuki actually watched.

Akako then saw a familiar figure in a car driving full speed.

"Mom…" Akako looked at the person stepping on the road, "Dad…"

Her eyes widened, _Dad, dad! DAD…!_

Akako started running across the road avoiding cars.

"KOMA-CHAN! Dangerous!" Tohru yelled.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kyo asked.

"DAD!" Akako yelled.

"Akako—,"

_**CRASH! BASH! SHATTER! **_

It all happened in slow motion.

Tears formed in Akako's eyes as she ran to the scene.

Many people around called the ambulance, people screamed in horror…

Akako opened the car door.

Her mom was limp, wasn't moving at all. Her head was on the wheel and foot was on the accelerator.

"Mom…MOM…" Akako said.

She ran to the man on the ground her…

It…is…

"DAD! DAD!" Akako yelled falling to her knees.

Yuki and Kyo were frozen, wondering what had just happened.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Akako yelled.

She pulled her mom out the car, laying her gently on the ground next to her father.

"WAKE-UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! NO ONE IN THE FAMILY IS LEFT BUT ME! COME ON!" Akako yelled.

There were so many people around. People were dialing, texting, calling, talking, crying, screaming omg, then starring.

Akako tried everything. She performed CPR. Mouth to mouth, and she even slapped them.

"**DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAAA!**" Akako cried. Her hair laid on her sides on the ground. It started to rain.

Tohru cried and ran up to Akako.

"I-it's okay…" Tohru said as she pulled out an umbrella to share.

Akako sat and cried.

_It's as if for a half an hour the whole entire earth stopped moving. It's probably just me, my body shutting down, my feelings shutting down, my abilities, shutting down,_

_The thing that will never shut down is…_

_My passion for music._

_I want my instruments, I need my instruments, when I'm said I play a song, I hug and cherish my instrument,_

_I LOVE MY INSTRUMENTS._

_But I need my parents most._

Akako felt a hand come to her shoulder, she felt herself shutting down.

Her eyes were dull.

The ambulance had came and picked her parents up but she sat in that same spot.

"Hey…" Kyo said and kneeled down beside Akako who had been sitting in the same spot for an hour.

Tohru and Yuki went on home to get some towels.

Kyo had a worried face, "Are you alright?"

Kyo had almost screamed and ran away at the crash, it only brought back memories.

_I know it, my mom did it on purpose, but…I have to forgive…_

"…" Akako didn't bring herself to speak.

Kyo shook her, "Wake up!"

Akako had been awake, but Kyo could see the difference, her eyes were a dull green now and she stared at one spot as if she was unconscious.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!" Kyo stood up knowing she was awake.

"Akako…" he said.

Akako stayed on her knees apart and sat there drenched while Kyo had the umbrella.

Kyo felt tired and just wanted to get out of the rain.

"HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kyo yelled.

He even slapped her in the face.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Won't move, or speak.

Kyo was worried again.

Just on a first thought she collapsed face forward onto the ground, from her knees.

Kyo pushed her back up and picked her up.

No transformation, _so it wasn't a malfunction after all._

* * *

Kyo walked through the forest and then slid the door opened to find Yuki talking about what had happened.

They both looked at him.

"What did you do stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YA DAMN RAT! SHE WOULDN'T MOVE OR SPEAK SO I PICKED HER UP!" Kyo yelled.

"Hmm…picked her up…and you didn't transform?" Shigure wondered.

Shigure walked over and felt her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure chuckled, "Doesn't it look like she's awake? First person I see sleeping with her eyes open…"

"SHUTUP! She's not asleep! She just won't move or talk to anyone." Kyo said.

"Hmm…" Yuki thought.

"Ah! What happened!?" Tohru asked worriedly walking fast into view.

"She's not moving at all, or speaking." Shigure said too occasionally.

"Ah…" Tohru looked at Akako worriedly.

Kyo laid her on the couch.

* * *

Akako (POV)

{12:00 a.m}  
I don't know what happened…once I had processed that both of my parents were dead, I fell to the ground and I couldn't move.

I can't believe it…

My parents aren't dead…

They aren't!

Not when dad finally comes home! It's not fair! Not fair at all!

I HATE MY LIFE!

_**SNAP!**_

Normal (POV)

Akako's eyes were wide, only tears came out. She didn't move, she was weak from not eating, weak from shock.

_I need my instruments…_

_My instruments…_

* * *

"She's not there!" Tohru screamed.

"Hm?" Yuki popped his head through the living room door.

"Koma-chan, she's not there!" Tohru screamed again.

"Are you sure she's not lying around anywhere?" Shigure held his hand in front of his mouth yawning.

"It's just like the last time…" Kyo said remembering all the times she disappeared.

_It's like she has some type of teleporting power or something…_

Everybody stared at Kyo, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Akako didn't know how yet. Just how it appeared to be…

She was brought back to the same spot her parents died. _Why here?_

Akako cried and a bunch of people were starring at her. She was just sitting there, crying.

Then everything went…

White…

Exactly, nothing was there, just white.

* * *

Akako opened her eyes to find herself in the woods, no path, just a bunch of trees and chirping birds.

She was leaning against the tree but she was standing up so she fell to her knees.

She whistled and they whistled back…

_Blue-Jays?_

Akako kept whistling over and over as the blue-Jays flew around her.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Shigure asked as he walked through the words.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked totally annoyed by Shigure's rants.

"I think I hear something too…" Tohru looked up at the sky.

"What exactly do you hear Honda-san?" Yuki asked now believing.

"It sounds like birds chirping but they are actually chirping a song." Tohru said.

Everyone stopped walking and then Yuki heard it.

Kyo walked far ahead already following the noise.

Then Kyo walked off the path.

"Where is that Stupid Cat going?" Yuki asked shaking his head.

"Maybe he thinks the noise is Akako." Shigure said.

"What do you mean exactly, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked.

Shigure sighed, "Hmm…I really don't know what I'm talking about, or what I mean…"

Yuki sighed in annoyance and started walking ahead.

"Yuki where are you going?" Tohru asked.

"Away from him." Yuki said.

"How cruel!" Shigure dramatically yelled.

* * *

Akako sat on the grass next to the tree whistling.

"Akako…" she heard a voice. Her thoughts automatically shut down and her head turned toward Kyo.

_She's moving…_

Kyo walked toward Akako.

"Are you…aright?" he asked.

Akako thought of saying that 'ofcourse I'm not okay' but the words didn't come out. The birds stop chirping and flew away.

_Whenever something bad happened, dad would look worried and ask, 'Are you alright?'_

Akako's memories came back to her, everything at once.

People dying right in front of her, she couldn't take the memory…

But she couldn't leave it behind.

Akako just sat there and cried silently, she wanted to scream.

And then she couldn't.

There was a silence. It was so silent that it scared Kyo. The silence wasn't just there.

The silence was the unnoticed noise of Akako.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

_**Chapter 4:**_

Akako stared at the ground and ran her hands through the grass. It was cold and breezy, but the wind made a nice whistling sound she would call music.

As she ran her hands through the grass she started forgetting about everything and even about herself.

Then the memories came back.

They went and came back over and over again like she was mentally going to forget everything and just laugh as if nothing happened.

_Kidding._

_That can never happen, memories just stay and haunt you forever. Your sucked into a black hole and you can't get out._

_That's why you weren't able to save you father or your mother!_

Akako's hands clutched on the grass hearing the sound of the grass detaching from the earth.

_**You couldn't save him.**_

_**You couldn't save him or your mother...me**_

_**Just like your sister,**_

_**And your aunt,**_

_**And your poor, poor little brother!**_

_**You are worthless.**_

_Nothing._

Kyo walked up to Akako and stood behind her.

Akako's muscles tensed then she threw the grass maybe sending it miles away with the wind.

The voice in her head…

_The voice in my head is someone I don't know Some man visualize…I see it from time to time…_

_I met him before…_

_He doesn't exist._

_Maybe he does..._

_This voice…_

_**You let your whole family die.**_

_When I see you, you saw me, when we were younger you told me your name was…_

_**You let your whole family die.**_

_Shutup…_

_**You let your whole family die!**_

_Shutup!_

_**YOU LET YOUR WHOLE FAMILY DIE!**_

"SHUTUP!" Akako yelled out loud.

Kyo almost jumped back, he didn't even know what she was talking about.

Akako said over and over again, "Shutup, Shutup, Shutup, please shut up!"

Kyo kneeled own in front of her and shook her.

"It's not my fault that they're gone!" Akako yelled her eyes snapped shut.

Kyo understood, he looked at her with a worried look.

"It's not my fault at all!"

_**There is no doubt that it isn't.**_

Kyo gave her a hug.

Akako's eyes widened as she stopped yelling, she automatically calmed.

Kyo felt her muscles loosen, her body calming.

The birds started chirping again.

Akako's eyes were back to regular green. Everything was clear as if she as a newborn baby.

She was all of a sudden filled with energy and so was Kyo.

_**SOB**_

Kyo's cat ears perked on his human head, "Are you okay now?"

Akako nodded.

_**No, you aren't.**_

Kyo felt Akako's muscles tense up and loosen. Akako felt tears slide down her face. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Akako woke up, on a bed…

"Oh, good! Your awake now!" Tohru jumped, "I'm so happy!"

_She can say that again._

Tohru then looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"…" Akako nodded her head.

"I'll prepare dinner!" Tohru beamed.

_Wait…dinner!? I thought I fell asleep like at nine in the morning…_

Akako looked around, _this must be Tohru's room…_

She was going to get up but she felt so tired.

Then the door opened and she saw Kyo (Note: She doesn't even know his name yet).

"Yo…you okay?" Kyo asked.

Akako glanced at him and then she nodded and looked out the window.

Kyo sighed.

* * *

The door opened and then Tohru appeared.

Tohru grinned, "Here's dinner…"

Akako jumped up and snatched the plate and then started eating.

"Ah…you must be hungry…" Tohru said surprised.

Akako ate like a pig and then saw Tohru starring at her and she stopped.

Tohru stated to spaz, "Oh! I'm sorry! It's rude to stare at people when their eating! Please forgive me! I-I-,"

Akako swallowed as she put her hand on Tohru's mouth basically saying 'Just Shutup Tohru'.

Then she released Tohru and took the last bite, then realizing that she was still in her school clothes then realizing that she missed school jumped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we told the teacher that your parents died so you didn't have to come today. It—,"Tohru paused.

Akako looked at the floor and put her hands to her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I do something to upset you!?" Tohru spazzed.

Akako shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"I can give you some clothes to wear, even though they may not fit…" Tohru said, and then put her hands up waving them rapidly, "Not to offense you or anything!"

_This girl must be thinking that everything she says might make me upset._

_**BLURP!**_

Akako shook her head and blushed.

_Whoa, _Tohru thought.

"Ah…you don't want to wear my clothes?" Tohru wondered, _she's not speaking…but burping…_

Akako looked around and saw her guitar; she grabbed it and left out the room.

"Please wait! Did I make you upset!?" Tohru spazzed again.

Tohru followed Akako down the stairs. Akako walked into a room where three men were eating.

"Koma-chan…"Tohru said as Akako was about to open the sliding door.

Akako turned around to see everyone starring at her.

She cried and smiled at the same time and gave Tohru a hug.

"K-," Tohru was surprised.

The three Sohma's watched Akako hug her.

Akako released Tohru and opened the sliding door, walked out, then closed it behind her.

Akako new when she went home that neither her mother nor her father would be there.

The home will soon be sold to someone else.

_But I have to get my instruments._

* * *

Akako opened the door to her room; there wasn't anyone in the house yet.

She looked around, the silence haunted her. She could remember when everything was fine, when her parents were so nice and caring.

_The thing that changed everything was when dad left. _

_Mother gave up her job to take care of me, over time she got angrier and angrier and then she went mad and started drinking and smoking. She even took her anger out of me. She told me that my music sucked and that it was too loud and threatened to break them apart._

_But with all my heart I still love my mom._

Akako hugged her violin, _I love father even though he left._

_He left for a job but that wasn't the only reason. I know he was having trouble with this person…_

_A person with black hair, and looked pretty scary._

_I don't know his name, but I feel like I've seen him before. I remember him getting mad when I was little. Crying, this woman I met didn't like him at all, but it was her child. She didn't really like me either._

-11 years ago—

Akako stood in front of the gates, the Souma gates.

(Note: Akako doesn't remember that it had anything to do with the Souma's she only remembers from visualization.)

Her mother stood shakily behind her.

"Akito says he only wants to see the girl." A man with a burgundy hair color said.

"I'm going with her." Her mother said protectively.

"Sorry miss, you can not intrude." The man said.

Akako glared at the man and then looked at the ground.

_When I was younger, I didn't like meeting new people…_

Her mom watched her go through the gates.

Akako heard the gates shut behind her.

She saw a garden and lots of birds.

Looking to her left she saw houses it looked like a bunch of towns together.

Akako stopped, "Where are we going?" she asked rather rudely.

"You're going to meet someone." The man said.

"Who?" she asked sharply.

"Aren't you a curious one." He said.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Akako asked.

The man started walking again.

Akako started to follow again.

"Where is everyone?" Akako asked.

"Preparing for New Years." The man said.

"Isn't that what you should be doing? Instead of bringing me here to this 'place' to see this 'someone'. You should've just left me with mother. I wanna go home!" Akako complained.

The only place she liked was home, the only place she's really been was home besides going to a private school.

The man just kept on walking.

Akako followed but kept a two yard gap between him and her.

A bunch of birds flew away from the man, "The birds seem to like you." Akako said sarcastically.

The man sighed.

They walked into a building. Then they walked into a room and Akako saw the black haired boy.

"Sit down, Kureno." He said.

Tears formed in Akako's eyes and for o particular reason she started to cry.

_I don't get it._

_But the memory of that day._

"Sit down my musical **toy**." He said.

Akako sat down.

_This person's voice goes through my head telling me harsh things over and over._

He put his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears, "Are names are almost similar **Akako **my name is **Akito **and I am your god."

* * *

**Okay, the last story I was making didn't seem to be going but this story seems to grab some peoples attention. I actually like where this story is going...**


	5. Chapter 5: I Wish

_**Chapter 5: I Wish**_

Akako looked out the window at the steady beat of the rain. She heard nothing else but the rain, she soon fell asleep and then five minutes later she woke up again.

_**Clack, clack,**_

_**Step, step**_

Akako's head perked up, _some people are in the house?_

She heard voices downstairs.

"There was a child that lived here but we don't know where she is, it seems that she has no other relatives." A womanly voice said.

"What about this stuff?" a very deep voice said, _like a buff man or something_

"Hm, I think they are sending the things to charity, there seem to be a lot of in—," there was a double click noise.

"Please! Don't shoot!" Akako heard the woman yell.

"To charity huh? You know that girl, that stupid girl is my sister who never kept me safe!" the man yelled.

_What?_

"Kidding, that girl is the sister of the boy I hold hostage of, now that you know this I must take this 'stuff' and you give me all the money that the parents had in the bank!" he yelled.

_WHAT!?_

"AH! I CA—,"

**POW!**

**Ding, ting.**

Akako heard the gunshot and the bullets hit the ground.

**THUD**

The woman fall to her death.

Akako almost screamed instead falling forward out the door making a loud bump noise.

Down the stairs the man glared at the stairs and smirked, "That little girl is here isn't she…"

He looked at the woman on the ground who was actually still alive only got shot in her stomach.

He held the gun to the woman's head.

The woman cried.

Upstairs Akako quickly got up hearing the woman's crying, _I can save her, I can try to make up for all the loss._

_My regrets…_

Akako had tears run down her cheeks as she ran down the stairs.

"DON'T KILL HER!" Akako dashed to the man purposely tackling him to the ground with her falling on top of him.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

The man's gun had slid across the kitchen floor.

Akako had him between her legs and she slapped him over and over again.

_Tatatatatatatatatattatatatat tat_

Then the guy forcefully got up sending Akako to her back as he pins her down.

"You think you can get away with this that easily?" the man asked.

Akako squirmed in his control.

He took her top shirt off leaving her tank top on as she tried to get out of his grip

The woman in the back in stable but was too far away from them, she limped outside and started limping to the streets.

* * *

Kyo was just 'so happening to be walking outside looking for Akako' when he saw a dark shadow limping soaking wet while he was weak with the umbrella.

"Help…" She collapsed to the ground and then it so suddenly stopped raining hard into a drizzle.

Kyo had a shock on his face as he jogged up the woman who had just collapsed.

The woman looked weakly glanced at Kyo.

She was losing a lot of blood.

"How'd you get shot?" Kyo asked shakily as the blood brought back memories.

"Hurry…green hair…girl…6009345 house…killer…_**GAK**_…" the woman had pleasing eyes and then she silently died.

_Green haired girl…that can be…no it can't!_

Kyo called 911 and all this other stuff and he took off running toward the house.

* * *

Akako struggled in the man's grip on her waist as he pulled down her skirt.

"AAAHHH!" Akako screamed and looked for an open chance…

_**KICK!**_

"SHIT!" The man collapsed sideways holding his nuts as Akako quickly stood up.

She looked in different ways,

_A corner…_

_The door…_

_The stairs wait…_

_THE DOOR!_

She looked around for her skirt.

Akako took one step and then the man put his hand on her ankle and she tripped.

"Uh!" Akako's face hit the hard floor.

"I won't let you get away that easily!" the man chuckled.

Akako dug her nails in the floor not really helping at all.

"You have nice curves." The guy smirked as he began to pry Akako's tank top off. Akako began crying when her shirt was fully off.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

Then the door slammed open.

Akako looked up and so did the man.

Akako blushed, _geez, go ahead and save my life when I'm half naked, just go ahead…_

Kyo was pissed, "LET HER GO! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

Kyo kicked the guy in the chin sending him flying into the wall.

The man got up and pointed a gun at Kyo.

_NO!_

Akako ran to the side of the opened door and picked up a vase plashing the flowers out of it and then threw the vase aiming at the guys head while the guy was aiming at Kyo who was about to aim for the door which was aiming toward…nevermind…

Anyways…

_**SHATTER! **_

_**You've done a very bad thing…**_

_N-no, is he d-dead…?_

Akako stood dumbstruck.

"Oh…" Akako put her hands over her mouth as Kyo stood there shocked.

"Oh, oh, OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM! HOLY CRAP!" Akako ran to the man checking for his pulse then started freaking out.

"OMG! I'm going to be arrested then I'm going to be send to court, I'm going to lose the debate and then I'll go crazy in prison and then the whole entire world is going to explode!" Akako yelled.

Kyo almost laughed, "I'm pretty sure the Earth isn't going to explode…"

"W—w-w-w-hat are we g-going to do! I'll take the b-blame, while you go, go back home, when…"

_**When you are filled with your regrets for the rest of your life.**_

Akako suddenly looked down as if she was in court and was told 'you have the right to be silent'

Kyo suddenly realized something, _she's half naked._

Kyo's whole entire face turned red, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

"OH MY GOD I'M STANDING HALF NAKED IN FRONT OF A GUY THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!" Akako screamed.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" Kyo demanded.

"HEY THIS IS MY HOUSE I CAN WALK AROUND HALF NAKED WHENEVER I WANT! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" Akako shouted.

"EXCUSE ME! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Kyo yelled.

"DUMMY! I'M THE ONE WHO THROUGH THE VASE!" Akako protested.

"WHO WALKS AROUND THERE HOUSE HALF NAKED ANYWAYS!? DON'T YOU HAVE FAMILY AND FRIENDS LIVING HERE!?" Kyo shouted.

"I…i…" Akako looked at the ground and crossed her arms, "Well, first, I usually don't walk around the house naked, that guy pulled my clothes off, second, all my family has gone to heaven if not hell."

_How did I say that so casually?_

_But…_

Tears ran down Akako's cheeks, "It's my fault they're gone! I couldn't save them…"

Kyo calmed and had a shocked look.

Akako blushed, "Your starring so weirdly, don't stare like that please!" she hurried and grabbed her clothes.

She slipped on her shirt.

"Hey…" Kyo said.

Akako looked behind her.

"Is this place…still your home?" Kyo asked.

"It's being sold because it's too new to destroy. Basically, I'm being kicked out with all my instruments. I'm a musical orphan." More tear slipped down Akako's face, "But I wish my parents and my family was here with me," Akako put her skirt on, this time out of uniform.

"If I could wish for wishes to come true and to be wished for…" Akako put on some flip flops exposing black toenail color, "I would be truly happy."

* * *

**I luv my fans, sorry if this chappy as to short for ya but I literally came up it this in an hour and finished in the passed our and thirty minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6: Blabber Mouth

**Beginning Talk: **

**I think I have noticed something, no this story has more chapters then a story I started before this one! But, I'm still continuing 'The Only One' in fall break for Season 2 with 'Double the reiceballDouble the basket!'**

**In all my three stories together I got 101 reviews! Thank-you!**

**Xox**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Blabber Mouth**_

"Well…" Akako bowed now wearing her clothes to the still blushing Kyo, "I guess, I should say, thank-you for saving my life…even though I don't really have somewhere to go…you really brightened up my day!"

Akako didn't smile yet she sounded a bit happy.

Kyo sighed, "Whatever…" he blushed, _it's that look again, the look she gave me when I walked up behind her on the roof._

Akako walked over to the man lying on the floor and poked him, _definitely dead…_

"Well, since you kinda saved me and I kinda saved you, let's keep in touch," Akako handed Kyo her cell number, "And if you need anything, you can give me a call and…if you're going to stand here all night I'm going to have to break you out of jail. Basically, I'm leaving because I think the cops are coming…" Akako said looking out the window seeing some flashing lights.

Kyo looked out the window too and looked back, _ofcourse, she disappears again._

He saw some music notes on the ground…_Wait a second!_

* * *

"And how did Kyo get arrested? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kyo, Kyo, I thought you were such a good boy." Shigure dramatically shamed.

"SHUTUP! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Kyo yelled to the other side of the table.

Tohru and Yuki just watched them argue over the table.

"Then who's fault is it? Are you blaming it on Mr. Nobody?" Shigure held up a book.

"NO! I CAN'T EXPLAIN!" Kyo yelled blushing of remembering what happened.

"Oh, what's this? Kyo's blushing? Did something _odd _happen?" Shigure asked.

With that Kyo swore a bunch of times while beating Shigure up.

Then he stormed out.

* * *

"Weekend time, weekend time, all for me the weekend time!" Akako sung out walking down the empty sidewalk. This time she was wearing her glasses (She can't see very well in the early morning; weird right?)

She walked for a while and then turned to her right seeing feet on a path in the blink of an eye.

_**Bump! Bump!**_

Akako collided into Kyo who apparently was jogging early in the morning time.

"What the hell!"

Her glasses fell off as unknowingly to her, Kyo was on the ground in between her legs.

Kyo blushed.

"Oh sorry! Where are my glasses? Guh! This is just great," Akako looked down and saw a blurred vision of Kyo, "It's you! Unless it's someone else! You probably don't know what I'm talking about."

Then Akako realized something, Kyo's hands were on her waist from the fall.

"Err, where are my glasses!? Omg, I can't see anything…" Akako couldn't really translate their current position.

"Uh…"

Akako patted everywhere and then her hands landed on Kyo's face, "Whoa, your face is sweaty."

She patted all around her and then moved her face closer to Kyo's face making him blush more.

"It is you!" she said. Kyo smelt frosted flakes coming from her mouth.

Today she was wearing a white sweater covering the upper half with a black shirt and white shorts and a white purse.

"You see my glasses somewhere?" Akako tried to stand up and held her hands in front of her.

She only fell back on top of Kyo, "Sorry! I'll find them in no time!"

In the corner of his eye he could see her white rimmed glasses, so he got up sending her on her back and picked up the glasses. Then he put them on her face.

"Oh! Thank-you," Akako blinked twice, "Now I know for sure, it's you!"

Kyo looked away, "Whatever…" then he turned toward her to see her nose bleeding.

Then when one drop of blood dropped on Akako's white shorts, "Oh no! My nose is bleeding and my shorts are messed up!"

Right before Akako could go crazy Kyo put his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, you jumping around and stuff will only make it worse."

Akako gave him 'that look'.

"H-hey don't do that!" Kyo said.

"Wha- y-your nose is starting to bleed too! What's going on?" Akako went into panic.

_I'm afraid it's bleeding for a whole different reason.' _Kyo thought.

"Err…" Akako dug in her purse and found a napkin.

"Here!" Akako slammed the napkin on Kyo's nose.

"HEY!"

"Huh? Crap that was the only napkin…" Akako said.

(If it were me I would've used it for myself)

"YOU DUMMY! IT WAS YOUR NAPKIN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE USING IT FOR YOURSELF NOT ME!" Kyo yelled.

"But mines has already stopped running, yours is pouring like a waterfall, are you going to be alright?" Akako asked.

Kyo face was red and he turned the opposite way, "Ofcourse."

"Oh no! Your napkin can't soak anymore! It's dripping!" Akako yelled.

"Agh!"

* * *

{Now at Shigure's}

"Well that was amusing!" Akako giggled.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Kyo yelled still blushing.

"It really is, to think that Kyo standing in front of a hot highschool girl it's so obvious that her hotness created heat in his face to make him nosebleed!" Shigure said.

"SHUTUP YA DAMN PERVERT!" Kyo shouted.

"**It's still running!**" Tohru almost went into panic and went to get another napkin.

Akako already had a bandage on her nose from falling.

_Flashback_

"_This orange kid's reason, I don't know…"_

_End of Flashback_

That was the shortest flashback.

"Here Kyo-kun!" Tohru passed a napkin to Kyo.

_The way here was fast, because we were just by the path. I finally got to know this kids name and everybody else's. I don't even know how we avoided exchanging names, I guess people don't think about it now and days._

"If Koma-chan bumped into Kyo-kun then how come Kyo-kun's nose is bleeding?" Tohru asked.

"Isn't it obvious…" before Shigure could finish Kyo punched him in the face, "DON'T SAY ANYTHING UNNECESARY!"

"A-anyways, shouldn't you be making lunch Tohru?" Shigure said weakly.

"It's morning time." Akako reminded, "We should be eating breakfast."

"You're eating too?" Tohru asked.

Akako took a deep breath, then spoke this fast, "Well…I went to this grocery store and got this container, then I poured some milk in it from the frozen isle and put some frosted flakes in it and then this security guy was right behind me and said 'What do you think you're doing miss?' and I jumped and kicked him in the nuts and while he was crying in pain I ate my frosted flakes right there in the store. Thank goodness the store was mostly empty I would've probably been in jail right now. Oh, by the way, Kyo-kun, last night…did you get arrested? I know I left all of a sudden, it's a habit when there is nothing else to do or nothing else to say…oh yeah so before, that long explanation that is what I had for breakfast and how I got it. D-Don't tell anybody cause they'll track me down and I'll be arrested and then I'll never see my instruments again! Oh right, my instruments! I gotta get my instruments…but where would I put them I got nowhere to go, maybe I'll…"

"Excuse me, but did you just say, you have nowhere to go?" Shigure asked.

Akako took a deep breath, then spoke this fast again, "Maybe I did, I did didn't I? Crap I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I guess you know now. Don't go around telling' the whole world, the only reason I have no home is because my parents are…gone and they basically crashed into eachother which I found really coincidental really sad, really heartbreaking, to find I have nowhere to go now because they are selling the house and I have all these instruments that dad gave me before he…passed away and they keep all my memories inside, and I just feel like screaming because, of the memory of mom and dad dying right in front of me…I…just can't take it anymore…" Tears hit the floor.

Akako is crying,

Kyo's nose is bleeding,

Shigure is saying unnecessary stuff,

And Tohru is panicking…

And now…

"MAYBE YOU CAN STAY WITH US!" Shigure shouted too cheerfully.

_Sniffle…_

Akako's eyes were sparkling, "H-huh?"

Akako is confused,

Kyo's nose is still bleeding,

Shigure is shouting things,

Tohru is cheery to have someone else in the house,

And Yuki…

_**Clack!**_

Comes right through the door on scene…

And now…

* * *

**LOL! Cliffhanger! Next chappy will be posted soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cause I'm Paranoid

_**Chapter 7: Because I'm Paranoid**_

"S-stay, here?" Akako asked.

"Ofcourse, but, you'll have to help Tohru-chan out with the housework in exchange for not paying the rent." Shigure said.

Everyone had shocked faces of Shigure's sudden 'idea'.

Akako slammed her hand on the table, "_Deal_."

"Oh, quite determined aren't we?" Shigure asked.

"Hehe, sorry for slamming my hand, it's something that I always did with…my little brother and my family…ah, I'll go get my stuff!" Akako ran out.

* * *

"Shigure, did you even think about this? What if she finds out?" Yuki asked at the table.

"Something triggered in me, being around her made me feel different." Shigure said and took a sip of tea.

_**POUND!**_

"That doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth!" Yuki yelled.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called.

"AH, the fresh smell of bre—," Shigure was cut off when Yuki shoved him and then Kyo was right behind him.

"Well someone is in a bad mood, never got such poetic inspiration!" Shigure said with a hurt face.

"Because this Stupid Cat woke me from my nap!" Yuki yelled.

(Hey that rhymes!)

"NO I DID NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS USING ME AS A PILLOW YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled.

The sliding door opened and all Akako saw was Kyo and Yuki arguing.

Shigure glanced at her and she stepped back outside with all her instruments and stuff.

"PLEASE, DON'T FIGHT!" she heard Tohru yell and there was a 'poof' sound.

Akako slid back opened the door.

Tohru went in act, "What a nice cat!"

Something seemed really odd.

Akako laid all her stuff on the floor and picked up the cat.

"What happened to Kyo-kun?" Akako asked.

"Um…he…" Tohru tripped over her words.

"WHOOOAAA, IS HE RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED!?" Akako eyed Kyo's clothes in the middle of the floor.

"Ah—,"

"KYO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Akako yelled blushing that he could be just walking around naked.

"I hope it isn't usual for all of you to be walking around naked!" Akako said.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh, so maybe—,"

_**POOF!**_

There, was a naked Kyo in front of her, "AAAGHH! GEEZ, YOU COULD HAVE SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES OR SOMETHING!" Akako quickly turned away.

_**I thought you knew that.**_

_That voice…_

_After minutes…_

_Sigh…_

"The Stupid Cat is always the one to reveal the secret." Yuki said.

_**You knew the secret…**_

_I remember, that boy…_

_**Yes…**_

"Um, Koma-san?" Yuki waved his hands in front of her face.

_Why do you talk to me?_

_**You're my toy and I play with my toys when I'm bored.**_

_I'm human not a toy._

"She's not responding." Yuki said.

"Maybe she's shocked that Kyo turned into a cat." Shigure said.

_**You are my human toy…and you obey…**_

_How come?_

_**Don't question your god!**_

A sharp pain went through Akako's head, "Nnnngh, my head!" Akako held her head.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

_Did you do that?_

_**Didn't I say…**_

A sharp pain went through her chest and her heart beat faster.

_**NOT TO QUESTION YOUR GOD!?**_

Akako's eyes went dull and she fell to the side and lay on the floor.

"Koma-chan!?"

* * *

_Do you always hurt your 'toys'?_

_**I'll keep on hurting you if you don't stop asking questions! I ask the questions, and you answer them! You are my only toy.**_

_This voice is crazy!' _Akako thought.

_**Think that again and you'll be dead.**_

_Dead…?_

_**Passed away, gone, to hell! How many ways do I have to tell you!?**_

_Why did Kyo-kun turn into a cat?_

_**He is part of the zodiac.**_

_Part of…the zodiac…_

_**Dark secrets lie beyond, you lie above, you are hat keeps them calm and intact, but you must stay away from them!**_

_Why?_

Akako had a surge of pain hit her, not noticing she was laying on the couch in a living room.

_**Do as I say!**_

_I don't want to!_

_**You have too!**_

_Leave me alone and get out of my life!_

_**You must—**_

_Why in this time, are you all of a sudden talking to me?_

…_**I said that already!**_

_R—_

It was like the connection as all of a sudden cut off and now if she thought she would be talking to herself.

_It's like I was talking on the phone and I was getting killed over the line._

Akako's breath shortened and everybody was in the room.

"WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL! WHAT IF SHE'S HAVING A HEART-ATTACK! OH NO!" Tohru panicked.

"Calm down…" Shigure said.

"You're overly calm about this." Yuki said.

Kyo walked down the stairs, "What's going on."

"Something is wrong with Koma-chan! I think she's sick or something!" Tohru said.

Kyo was wondering, _why, of all people, why?_

Kyo remembered the last time when he hugged her but this was something different…

He walked to the side of the couch and gave her a hug.

Not transforming made everyone's eyes wide, they watched and after 30 seconds he still didn't transform, nothing happened he blushed at a thought that may work. So then, he gave her a deep kiss and then all of a sudden her eyes snapped open and her breathing went back to normal.

"How did he…" Yuki was confused.

"Tsk, tsk, Kyo taking advantage of someone in their sleep." Shigure said not paying attention to everything else that was happening.

"Kyo, just saved her life by kissing her! It's like one of those Disney movies!" Tohru put her hands together and went into daze.

"Okay, it's been almost twenty seconds, how long…" Shigure ranted.

Kyo was about to pull away but Akako put her arms around his neck bringing him back down kissing her again and he mindlessly got on the couch.

"Get a room you two!" Shigure left the room and so did Yuki following him out.

Tohru stood there for two more seconds, smiled, and walked out.

Both were blushing when they released.

Kyo blushed at the thought of actually wanting more and he looked down on her and was about to nosebleed if he didn't do it again.

He looked at the sliding door that was closed.

Kyo kissed her again with his hands on her cheeks. Again, again, and again, and finally,

Again (Cause I'm Paranoid).

Kyo pulled away.

"Mind…telling me…why you…changed…into a…cat?" Akako asked in between breaths.

(Because I don't feel like typing all that nonsense about why they change into animals again, I'm paranoid.)

Kyo told her everything, well…not specifically everything.

"Then how come you aren't changing right now?" Akako asked as she sat up on the couch.

"I don't know…" Kyo said not really caring.

* * *

Kyo helped Akako carry some instruments upstairs, "Why do you have so many instruments?" he asked.

Akako thought for a second for a summary of the whole explanation or the main idea of having them, "Let's just say, I can't live without them."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"I mean what I just said, I really don't feel like explaining, it could take a whole hour to explain. It's like it all came itself." Akako said.

_**No it didn't.**_

_Your back._

_**No, this is your inner-self.**_

_Are you being sarcastic with me?_

_**No, I'm telling you the truth, depending on what specific fact you're talking about.**_

_Why are you so complicated? My inner-self shouldn't be so un-clear._

_**Oh, there, I was being sarcastic.**_

_Ugh, leave me alone._

_**Don't speak to me that way!**_

A sharp pain hit Akako's head and she wobbled.

Kyo got her before she dropped everything.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

The connection turned off and Akako's head perked up, "What? What happened? Why is everything so blurry? Is it still morning time?"

"Uh, no it's the afternoon silly! What's gotten into you!?" Kyo asked.

The connection as back.

"It's just this voice that's getting on my nerves." Akako said.

_**Say that again and I'll come up from behind a tree and kick your ass.**_

_Wow._

"I KNOW YOUR NOT TALKING ABOUT ME!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not! Its…"

_**Akito…**_

_Akito…?_

"Nothing, nothing I should be talking about, anyways, which room is supposed to be mine?" Akako flashed a smile.

_Just a second ago, it seemed like she was hurting' _Kyo thought.

"Um, this one." Kyo said.

Akako slid the door opened, "Wow, this is much bigger than I thought it would be!"

* * *

Shigure sat next to Akito, "You seemed disconnected for a moment there. So, may I have the permission to let her stay?"

"What's her name?" Akito asked.

"You seem to know something I don't." Shigure said.

"Answer my question." Akito said as a bird flew to _her _hand.

"Akako Koma." Shigure said, _Now that I think about it…it almost sounds familiar._

"What a small world." Akito said as the bird flew away.

Shigure was confused.

"_She _has finally come back, _she _has been found and finally…" Akito looked at Shigure and smirked.

Shigure didn't get it.

Akito but her hands on Shigure's face and looked in his eyes, "Bring my toy to visit tomorrow, 12pm sharp." (Because the author is PARANOID!)

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Seems like very few people know that Akako is connected to the zodiac, by those means I mean three people because two of them had died. (Not Hatori, Shigure, or Ayame.)**

**You can guess on the review page, if you wanna.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Want 2 Go

_**Chapter 8: I Don't Want 2 Go **_

**Cling, Ding, Bing**

Akako played on her triangle while reading at the same time, blowing bubbles from her gum at the same time. She was wearing her usual night clothes, t-shirt and panties and her glasses.

_Knock, knock_

Akako's bubble popped as she fell off the bed and her book falling on her head.

Through the door Shigure could imagine what happened and he opened the door, laughing, "Did I startle you?"

"Eh? Eh! Shigure-san I'm only wearing a shirt! Please wait for confirmation before you come in!" Akako whined pushing Shigure out.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED DOG!" a familiar voice in the darkness.

Shigure held up his finger facing the black shadow of Kyo, "Wait a second, before you beat me up, let me confirm that it was an accident…"

"NOTHING LIKE THIS IS AN ACCIDENT!" Kyo yelled as he launched at Shigure.

**Bash! Crash! Thud!**

"Oh, it _was_ an accident!" Akako waved her hands in front of her.

She went in her room and got two cymbals from a drum set and banged them together.

Kyo stopped and they both froze and looked at her.

"Phew." Akako said.

"Wait…" Kyo scanned her, _just a shirt and panties and perfect skin, nice light green hair and that look…what the hell am I thinking!?_

* * *

Akako couldn't sleep so she woke up right when the sun was coming up. She put her glasses on and put on a red patterned sweater and put on skinny jeans.

Grabbing her sketch book she went down the stairs and went outside.

_The sun rise is beautiful.' _She thought.

She grabbed a pencil that she had behind her ear and started sketching the sun and the things around it.

_It's pretty cold…but…_

Akako finished the sketch and smiled, "Done!" she said out loud.

Without thinking, she started walking through the forest, and then started humming.

The birds flied around chirping their usual morning song.

One bird flew on the ground in front of Akako so she sat in front of it as it stood there.

"You stay still, while I sketch you." Akako playfully told the bird. It tweeted back.

She started sketching it, getting all the colors and everything.

"Done!" she said out loud again.

The bird seemed to be distracted and tore the paper from her sketchbook with its beak and flew away.

"Ah…"

Akako saw a shadow and it was right behind her.

"Hey—,"

_**PUNCH!**_

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kyo yelled rubbing his cheek.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU! I GET SURPRISED WHEN SOMEONE JUST WALKS UP BEHIND AND SAYS 'HEY'!" Akako yelled sitting back down, "Plus, blue jay over there seemed to be scared of you and he took me sketch page…"

"?" Kyo was confused.

"Maybe because he sees you as a cat who wants to kill him or something!" Akako assumed.

"AM NOT!" Kyo yelled.

"Shh, calm down…your about to scare that bunny away!" Akako said pointing to a bush.

"What bunny?" Kyo said walking to the bush.

The bunny jumped up in attack, "GAH!"

"KYO-KUN!" Akako yelled.

"AAAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Kyo screamed.

"MR. BUNNY RABBIT! GO BACK TO THE BUSH!" Akako screamed.

"HOW IS THAT GONNA HELP!" Kyo screamed.

Akako put her hands on the rabbit and started prying it off, "I think he likes you!"

"IF HE LIKES ME THEN WHY IS HE ATTACKING ME!" Kyo shouted.

"COME ON MR. BUNNY RABBIT! OFF! OFF!" Akako shouted as she pulled and pulled.

"UHHHH!" Akako pulled the rabbit off sending the rabbit to her face, "NO! NOT ME! COME ON MR. BUNNY RABBIT BE NICE!"

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled trying to pry it off her face.

"MR. BUNNY! IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY FACE I WON'T GIVE YOU TREATS!" Akako yelled.

"WE DON'T HAVE RABBIT FOOD!" Kyo shouted.

"MR. BUNNY RABBIT EATS GRASS! MY FACE, MR. BUNNYRABBIT WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU OFF MY FACE!" Akako screamed.

Kyo pulled the rabbit off her face this time making it jump behind and it jumped away while Akako's glasses went flying and she stumbled into Kyo making him fall back and once again she ended up on top of him this time laying on him.

"Uh, uh, where are my glasses?" Akako asked when everything went blurry.

Her sweater was pried open a few buttons down showing her tank-top which she didn't notice at all. Akako felt a hardened bulge on her upper leg.

"Err, Kyo-kun? Do you see my glasses anywhere?" Akako looked around.

Kyo blushed as her leg moved up and she fell forward back on him.

Kyo slowly sat up with his head spinning a little then he spotted her glasses yards away.

Then he looked at Akako who was still on top of him and her skinny jeans accidentally pulled down some which made him blush harder.

He slowly got up and she stayed sitting on the ground. He picked up her glasses and walked over to Akako then put the glasses on her face.

Akako blushed at how close Kyo was to her face. He looked at her with her glasses on…_cute…_

He leaned in and she closed her eyes. Then he pressed his lips against hers.

Kyo groped something soft and there was a soft and cute moan.

* * *

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shigure laughed at Akako's story of what happened that morning, she told him everything except the kiss.

"Got attacked…by a rabbit." Shigure doubled over laughing.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" Kyo yelled and chased Shigure out the room.

"WAH! DON'T KILL THE MAN WHO PAYS THE BILLS FOR HIS BELOVED HOUSE!" Shigure shouted.

* * *

"Akako-chan, can I talk to you for a second." Shigure asked opening the door and then once looking at her on the bed sleeping with her jeans zipped down and her sweater off.

Akako jumped, "AH! I SAID NOT TO COME IN WITHOUT CONFIRMATION!"

"Sorry~! My mistake!" Shigure said dramatically.

"What mistake idiot." Shigure looked behind him to find the cat cracking his knuckles.

"Oh no, Akako help! He's going to kill me!" Shigure dramatically screamed.

"DON'T ASK FOR HER HELP!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

"As I was saying…" Shigure said with a bump on his head sitting at the table with tea Tohru had given him, "Today, I need to take you to the main house and we have to be there by twelve." Shigure explained more seriously.

"Er, what? What do I need to do there?" Akako asked a little shaky.

"I honestly don't know what this man is planning but he wants to see you…" Shigure scratched his head.

"And yet you follow his orders into taking me there and you don't even know what he would do!?" Akako was getting a little scared.

"I'm sorry but I have to follow his orders." Shigure said.

_**Yes, he must, he has to, you will see me, I will never leave you alone, you cannot escape, and you are my toy…**_

Kyo walked in view in the dining room.

Shigure saw speck of sweat on Akako's face.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything, he rarely knows you. He just wants to see you." Shigure said.

Kyo wondered what they were talking about.

Akako quickly stood up, "HOW DO YOU KNOW IF HE DOESN'T KNOW ME!? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! THAT PERSON CAN HURT US! EVEN IF YOU ARE RELATED TO THIS PERSON…_**do not under any circumstances interfere**_."

There was a long silence, Shigure heard it clearly, the last couple of words sounded like Akito's voice.

Kyo quickly realized, _what the hell?_

Akako's hands flew to her mouth, "I-I'll get ready…"

While Akako was running up the stairs the two frozen; as if something was not permitting them to go after her.

* * *

Shigure and Akako walked to the main house in silence. Akako didn't even look at Shigure, disappointed in his presence.

"Oh, come on, I apologized…" Shigure whined.

"Actually, you didn't." Akako's eyebrows twitched.

"Well, sorry." Shigure said simply.

"That's not it, I'm not mad at you, I just don't want to go." Akako said, "Where is this place anyways?"

"Right through that road of trees." Shigure said.

Once Akako set foot on the road her whole body shivered.

She stepped back and stepped again getting another shiver.

"Are you coming?" Shigure asked.

Akako didn't hear she looked around; _I remember this road, when I was younger…_

"_Mom, where are we going?" Akako asked._

_Her mom didn't answer, she just kept on walking._

_They walked through the cold forest in the cold._

"_Mom, I want to go back home." Akako whined._

"_Pl—,"Akako stopped when she saw the man with red hair. After her encounter with the god she walked around the main house. She saw a door and opened it._

"_Hello? Anybody here? Hello?" Akako said through the awfully dark place._

_Then someone grabbed her, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" _

"_Ah, I'm Akako…Koma…" she said._

_The woman froze as she felt a deep feeling for this girl and then she sat down._

"_Who are you." Akako folded her arms and glared at the woman._

"_Ren Sohma…" she said and then she was mad._

"_I want the box, give me the box." Ren said as her eyes went different ways like she's insane._

_Akako took a small step back, "Box?"_

"_Akira's box is mine, I need the box! GET THE BOX!" she shouted._

"_I-I got to go…have to…go," Akako said as she started stepping backwards._

"_Next time I see you, I want to see the box." Ren said._

_**Slam!**_

_A box…_

_That belongs to this woman…_

_Insane…crazy…woman…going nuts…_

_And she counts on me to get it…_

"We're here, in front of the gates." Shigure waved his hand in front of Akako's face.

Akako snapped out of her thinking, _suddenly I want to run away from the main house, the gates, the Sohma's, everything, all of Japan._

_Wishing that I never got involved in something like this. For my parents to die, for my dad to leave, I want to rewind and start again and do everything over again. _

_But I can't…_

_I've already made the mindless mistakes to go into some crazy woman's place wanting a box, going to a new school, even moving, even doing something that made my father go causing this mess…no, me being born, caused this mess._

* * *

Akako was mindlessly walking into the house and entered a room.

_This guy, this guy…Akito…_

"You brought my toy." Akito smirked.

_His voice is cold like the first time…_

"Sit down." Akito told the both of them.

"Remember me? Akako Koma?" Akito put his hands on Akako's cheeks making her sit up on her knees.

"Me, the voice in your head, our names that sound alike, me _your god_. You _my musical toy._" Akito said digging his nails into her skin.

"Why did you run away? Why did you choose to live with your parents, this is all a game. The game where I purposely had your parents kill eachother to draw you to me. The game where I get revenge of you for going into that things cage!" Akito's eyes became crazy.

Shigure was shocked.

Akako's eyes widened, "I am not your toy! I will never be!"

_**BAM!**_

Akito punched Akako in the face sending her the ground, where Shigure was frozen.

"WHY DO YOU DISOBEY ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME! BUT YOUR STUPID MOM TOOK YOU AWAY BREAKING THE CONNECTION! I WANT TO KEEP THE ZODIACS TOGETHER! THAT'S WHY SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE YOU NEED TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Akito yelled.

_Because if you stay…_

_The bloodline…_

_Could be destroyed by your sudden calm presence in the zodiacs lives…_

_You were made to break the curse…_

_But, you were first in God's mind, to leave and never come back._

"You can stay…but there will be consequences…" Akito opened a draw and grabbed a knife, "I'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU EVERY TIME I SEE YOU!"

Akako's eyes widened in horror.

Shigure quickly stood up running to get help.

Akito swung the knife over and over again leaving scratches and blood drops on the floor and knife.

"AAAHHH!" Akako screamed trying to get the door open.

She ran around in the room. Akito cut her arm (Not off) and she fell forward.

Akako crawled backwards then felt her back hit the wall.

Akito raised the knife above her head.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

_**Oh no! What's gonna happen now? **_

_**Cliffhanger!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Running Away

**It feels like it's been a year since…wait, what was I talking about? So anyways…I finally got back to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Running Away**_

"Akito Stop!" Hatori ran in the room with Shigure as Akako rolled to the opposite side sliding under Akito's legs.

Hatori tried to grab Akito but she pushed him off.

Akito ran to Akako.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Akito yelled.

He aimed the knife at her but she moved to her right having him stab her on the shoulder. Then she stabbed her again in the stomach. Akako's eyes widened and so did Akito's. She let go of the knife as it was still in her shoulder as Hatori pulled Akito away.

Everyone was shocked.

Akako saw the room turning as she looked to her stomach with her bangs covering her widened eyes.

"I-I…" Akito was almost regretting what she did.

"Are you happy now? Shigure-san…" Akako said. Shigure was standing at the door shocked.

Akako slowly got up, "You're the one who brought me here. You're the one who said you can't disobey Akito's orders!"

Shigure looked at the ground.

"I knew…something would happen…" Akako coughed up blood.

"I'm scared…I don't want to be here." She looked through the door to see the man she saw when she was younger.

"…if I die, it will be your fault, and if I don't, when you die…" Akako walked to Shigure and whispered in his ear, "I may spit on your grave."

Shigure's eyes widened.

Akako started walking away.

"You need medical attention…" Hatori said.

"WHO CARES? I RATHER DIE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO BE WITH MY MOM AND DAD IN HEAVEN!" Akako yelled with tears in her eyes.

Hatori's eyes widened.

With that Akako left the main house running her fastest toward Shigure's.

* * *

Akako walked in the house slowly opening the sliding door, _great, no one's in here._

Akako's breath was running short, _I have to get away, I have to get away from here, from everything, I started it…_

Akako walked slowly up the stairs and entered her room.

* * *

Kyo walked down the ladder to the roof and then into the hallway hearing heavy panting.

_Panting…?_

Kyo heard it through Akako's door so her slowly slid open the door to see Akako in the corner holding her stomach and hiding her shoulder with the wall.

"Ah…h-hi, K-Kyo-k-kun…" Akako showed a smile but sad smile.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Kyo yelled running to her dodging instruments.

Kyo took her hands and saw blood an on her shoulder was blood.

Tears started pouring out of Akako's eyes.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" Kyo said with a furious look.

"A-Akito…san…he had a tantrum…and…" Akako stopped when Kyo looked suddenly more pissed.

"That bastard…" Kyo said and looked at Akako with a worried look.

The look of pain, hurt, sorrow, loneliness, shyness in her eyes…

Akako looked at the room turning in circles. Kyo picked her up and started running to the hospital.

* * *

"Akako…is part of us…" Akito smirked, "If she dies, the curse will continue forever, if she stays close to us…the curse will be broken under one condition…"

Hatori looked at Akito while Shigure stood in the doorway.

"Because of her…when the curse is broken, the god is meant to die." Akito got a determined look, "And when she dies, the next person born on earth, will be part of us again. The musical girl of the zodiac. That's why I want to kill her!" Akito said.

"You're saying that you will exterminate each person who is born to the zodiac musical curse? That is a little tiring…" Shigure said.

"It's either she dies or I do, but each time god wins, because god controls the zodiacs and they stand with that god." Akito said sharply.

**One is left out. If god is happy when the bloodline is broken. He won't die, only the spirit of 'god' shall disappear from the face of the earth while the person still remains. **

"Where is Kureno?" Akito asked.

"Right here." Kureno walk through the door.

"I order you to find Akako Koma, and bring her here." Akito demanded.

"Akito you can't—,"

"DON'T STOP ME HATORI!" Akito yelled.

* * *

Akako's eyes slowly opened but not all the way. Everything was blurry.

_White?_

The scene.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard a voice say. She looked outside, pitch black.

Her mind was blank but she couldn't think of anything.

Akako sat up.

"Hey, take it easy will ya!" Kyo yelled.

She didn't hear him but she heard something else as she looked out the window. _Music…_

"It's…raining…" Akako said in a monotone voice.

Kyo paused, "Yeah, it just started raining when you woke up…" he scratched his head.

She pressed her hands against the window. Below she saw a man with somewhat red hair like she saw when she was little.

"_And then I want you to kill her." Akito said._

She saw tears run down the man's cheeks, unless it was the rain too.

"_Kureno…"_

The person mouth something that looked like it as the word 'run'.

She now heard him, "Run, he told me…to kill you."

Akako's eyes widened in shock, _run, run, run_

"What are you…"

Akako started pulling the IVs out and everything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyo yelled.

Doctors were running in the hallway at the sound of the beeping noise.

Akako held her stomach and jumped on Kyo's back, "T-trust me…g-get me out of here…n-now." Akako said.

"What!?" Kyo said confused.

Akako looked down the hall were Kureno was slowly walking in the hospital.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! TOGETHER!" Akako screamed and with that Kyo ran dodging all the doctors. He ran down the stairs and out the back door into the rain.

* * *

He just kept running until they were in the woods and that's when the rain stopped.

"Thank-you…" Akako said.

"Why did you suddenly want to leave!? You can get hurt!" Kyo yelled.

"If we didn't leave, I would've been killed…" Akako said.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"Akito ordered someone to kill me, and I don't want to die!" Akako cried.

Kyo's eyes widened in shock, _Why does he want her to die so bad?_

"Hello…my cat, my musical girl…" Akito said somehow casually walking.

"A-Akito-san…" Akako covered her face behind Kyo's head.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Akito smirked.

Kyo's fist tensed.

* * *

** !IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, so, this isn't meant to be a long story. This is meant to be a story ending somewhere in October or November only because this isn't my main story. My main story is Double the Reiceball Double the Basket, which is being held until thanksgiving break where Season 2 begins. The Only One will began at the same time but every other day. It will not be Season 2 for that story though. That story **_**may **_**be deleted because of lack of chapters, followers, reviews and most of all, my on ideas. Just giving a heads up!**


End file.
